The archery bow is a simple mechanical device used to store energy derived from the archer during the drawing of the archery bow. When the archer releases the bow string or cable, the archery bow's energy is rapidly released. The greater portion of this energy is spent on launching the arrow, and much of the remaining energy is directed to the archery bow wherein the excess energy results in noise or is simply lost in the transfer process. Some of the energy directed back into the archery bow returns to its original undrawn state; however, much of this energy goes into excessive movement of various archery bow components, resulting in archery bow hand shock and system vibrations.
Because the trajectory of the arrow may be affected by any movement or vibration of the archery bow during the arrow's launch, it is desirable to reduce and/or eliminate such vibrations to the greatest extent possible by absorbing the energy in the archery bow. Thus, stabilizers and dampeners for archery bows have been designed and utilized in the archery field for many years. Such stabilizers and dampeners help absorb the shock and vibration that occur during the launch and release of an arrow from the archery bow.
Certain shock and vibration dampening devices have been created using lightweight materials, such as rubber and plastics. These devices have been mounted directly to the archery bows in an attempt to absorb such shock and vibration from the archery bow. However, the placement of these devices on the archery bow can be critical as to how well the dampening device operates. Many of these shock and dampening devices are mounted permanently to the archery bow, and therefore, the dampening device cannot be moved or changed. This is a disadvantage since an archer is unable to change the location or type of dampening device based on the performance characteristics of the dampening device.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that allowed for the effective and removable mounting of a dampener and/or stabilizer to an archery bow for absorbing energy from a released archery bow.